epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Stagger (status)
Stagger is a negative status effect found in and 5. It is associated primarily with , and elements. Its icon is a red/pink exclamation mark. When one is Staggered, the next hit they take is guaranteed to be a critical hit (dealing 1.5x damage), which consumes the status. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 *The status cannot be stacked. * It also triggers of zero damage abilities oriented solely at inflicting negative status effects or debuffing, like Debilitate, which effectively waste Stagger. Abilities oriented at healing, buffing or inflicting positive status effects do not count, and neither does Mana Drain. * It has priority over 's critical hit immunity. * It also can affect damage from and . (When both are active, Burn strikes first.) * Since Stagger would vanish upon the first hit on the affected, subsequent hits of multi-hit skills (like Anna's Combo Shot) will not be affected by the status. It's best to use a strong single hit skill, like Matt's Cataclysm. Stagger can be cured with Garlic (consumable item), Purify, Medipack, Cleanse (ordinary skills) and Kyun (Natalie's Limit Break). Like all status effects, it also vanishes after the battle. Stagger is available to players through the following skills and equipment: * Airstrike's single-target "peace bomb" — up to 50% chance. * Airwave — up to 30% chance. * Big Blast — up to 30% chance, targets all foes. * Blast — up to 40% chance. * Icicles — up to 15% chance, 2 hits. * Log — up to 100% 70% chance. * Lumber — up to 23% 19% chance, 3 hits. * Shockwave — up to 25% chance, targets all foes. * Hand Bomb (throwable item) — 60% chance. * Thunder Elemental (summon) — 40% chance, targets all foes. * Drill Lance (sword, Premium only) — up to 30% chance at base. * Drill Lance (sword, Premium only) may cast Rock Fall — 20% chance, 3 hits. * Fusion Sword (sword, Premium only) may cast Big Blast — see above. * Gash Club (sword) may cast Log — see above. Additionally, it may counter with Normal Attack, which may cast Log as well. * Nirvana (staff) may summon Bulb Blast — 50% chance. * Oak Staff (staff, BM Premium only) may cast Lumber — see above. * Wrecking Rod (staff) may cast Blast — see above. Additionally, it may counter with Normal Attack, which may cast Blast as well. * God Hand (gun) may cast Stone Fist — 20% chance. * Mini Bomber (gun) — up to 30% chance at base. * Mini Bomber (gun) may cast Blast — see above. * Mini Bomber (gun) may summon Mini Missiles — 80% chance. * Super Snipe (gun) — up to 0% 45% chance. ** Since the Battle Mountain update, it inflicts with up to 20% chance instead. * Vortex Cannon (gun) may cast Shockwave — see above. * Emerald Cyclone (bow, Premium only) may cast Shockwave — see above. Additionally, it can counter with Piercing Shot, which may cast Shockwave as well. * Fairy Bow (bow) could cast Log prior to the Battle Mountain update — see above. * Gaia's Bow (bow) may cast Bulb Blast — 50% chance. * Iron Tooth (bow) — up to 30% chance at base. Additionally, it may counter with Combo Shot — 19% chance, 3 hits. (Assuming weapon's inherent status isn't changed by a flair.) * Juggernaut (bow) may cast Big Blast — see above. * Officer's Hat (male hat) may summon Tank Cannon — 60% chance. * Diamond Pin (flair) — up to 70% chance at base. Equipment providing resistance against Stagger: * Road Sign (staff) — up to 100%. * Wrecking Rod (staff) — up to 100%. * Mini Bomber (gun) — up to 100%. * Vortex Cannon (gun) — up to 100%. * Eagle Eye (bow) — up to 100%. * Iron Tooth (bow) — up to 100%. * Army Helmet (male hat) — up to 100%. * Cowboy Hat (male hat) — up to 100%. 0% * Army Jacket (male armor) — up to 100%. * Cowboy Shirt (male armor) — 0%. to 100% * Camo Skirt (female armor) — up to 100%. * Iron Cross (flair) — up to 100%. Enemy attacks that can cause Stagger: * Several attacks of Armored Oak, with varying properties. * Big Green Bush's Lumber — 16% chance, 3 hits. * Big Muddy Bush's explosive barrel/Big Blast — 20% chance, targets all players. * Big Sand Slime's Ground Pound — 20% chance, targets all players. * Big Snow Slime's Ground Pound — 20% chance, 2 hits, targets all players. * Big Veggie Slime's Ground Pound — 20% chance, targets all players. * Blood Bat's ram — 50% chance. * Brown Dragon's tail stab — 50% chance. * Clay Idol's cooperative jump — 60% chance. * Crystal Golem's Icicles (only in Ice mode) — 10% chance, two hits. * Defender's Big Blast — 20% chance, targets all players. * Diamond Golem's Icicles — 10% chance, two hits. * Drill Bot's rocket/Blast — 20% chance. * Drill Golem's Big Blast — 20% chance, targets all players. * Drill Golem's Ground Pound — 20% chance, targets all players. * Earth Elemental's Blasts — 20% chance, 4 (6 on Hard/Epic) hits, targets random players. * Earth Golem's Ground Pound — 20% chance, targets all players. * Emerald Rune's Stone Fist — 20% chance. * Evil Tail's emerge & hide — 33% chance. * Fluffy Bat's ram — 50% chance. * Gem Idol's fly — 60% chance. * Glacier Turtle's Ground Pound — 20% chance, 2 hits, targets all players. * Gunslinger's cannon volley — 30% chance, 5 hits, targets random players. * Horse Fort's explosive barrel/Big Blast — 20% chance, targets all players. * Ice Golem's Icicles — 10% chance, two hits. * Igloo Fort's explosive barrel/Big Blast — 20% chance, targets all players. * Jack's crush — 30% chance, centers on one player. * Several attacks of Mighty Oak, with varying properties. * Lava Turtle's Ground Pound — 20% chance, 2 hits, targets all players. * Leaf Turtle's Ground Pound — 20% chance, 2 hits, targets all players. * Lightning Sprite's Thunder Blast — 40% chance, targets all players. * Protector's Mega Blast — 20% chance, targets all players. * Protector's Ground Pound — 20% chance, targets all players. * Rafflesia's scream — 100% chance, targets all players. * Rock Sprite's Rock Fall — 20% chance, 3 hits. * Rock Turtle's Ground Pound — 20% chance, 2 hits, targets all players. * Sand Tail's emerge & hide — 33% chance, 2 hits. * Sky Monolith's Shockwave — 15% chance, targets all players. * Sludge Slime's self-destruct — 60% chance. * Stunflower's Bulb Blast — 50% chance. * The Creator's tri-blast — 33% chance, targets all players. * The Creator's Mega Blast — 20% chance, targets all players. * Thunder Elemental's Thunder Blast — 40% chance, targets all players. * Wind Elemental's ram — 30% chance, targets all players. * Wind Elemental's Shockwave — 15% chance, targets all players. * Wooden Idol's Log — 50% chance. * Wooly Mammoth's Ground Pound — 20% chance, targets all players. * Wooly Mammoth's Icicles — 10% chance, two hits. * Copper Fish, Gold Fish and Steel Fish use Mini Missiles upon death — 80% chance. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 EBF5 made several changes to the way stagger works compared to EBF4: * Stagger resistance is now grouped together with resistance. * Non-damaging skills no longer consume Stagger stacks. * Stagger now has a duration, and can be stacked. Each critical hit caused will consume one stack. * Brave's critical hit immunity now takes priority over Stagger, and also prevents stacks of Stagger from being consumed by hits. * Just like in EBF4, damage from status effects will also benefit from Stagger, unlike regular attacks, this also won't drain the status' duration. * The game introduced double and triple criticals, which deal 2x and 2.5x damage respectively. You need more than 100% crit chance to have a chance of a double critical, and more than 200% crit chance to have a chance of a triple critical (Stagger itself equals to +100% crit chance, added last after all other critical multipliers have been taken into account, this is unaffected by the number of stacks). Additionaly, the way the game handles most multi-hit skills has been changed. The entire skill now benefits from (and consumes a single stack of) Stagger and similar effects. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Status Effects